01-05-2010 - Welcome To Cacti Radio Carlito
Air Date: 01-05-2010 Title: Welcome To Cacti Radio, Carlito! Running Time: 53 minutes, 52 seconds Hosts: RBCP, linear and Spessa Summary RBCP, linear and Spessa ask what everyones favorite hacker movies are in an attempt to eliminate small talk from the show. Randy Dandy threatens to shoot RBCP, a guy calls in asking for help with his CB radio, linear premieres his brand new show on Cacti Radio. Show Notes and Details 00:00 - This is the first show that Carlito from Madhouse Live appears on the new Cacti Radio shoutcast stream. Carlito mentions that it's his first night switching to Tuesdays - his new slot was the 3 hours prior to The Phone Show each week, from 6pm Pacific to 9pm Pacific. This appears to be the first day that Carlito called Randy Dandy. 04:30 - The Humans Are Dead by Flight of the Conchords 05:10 - We call Randy Dandy, not knowing what we're in for. For some reason RBCP says he's calling from the front desk. Randy insults us by calling us "partner" and repeating things a lot, threatening to put the pistol to us, and telling us we ain't no g. 09:00 - A guy calls into the show asking how to modify a C.B. radio to take over frequencies at a fast food drive thru. He gets strung along for a bit before finding out that the instructional video was a hoax, making the hosts feel like terrible people. 17:40 - Randy Dandy is called back. His mom yells at us while Randy tells her to get off the phone. 19:25 - Skunkworks calls in and immediately gets hung up on for making small talk. 20:00 - Acidpez has his kid call in and curse at us about Randy. 24:16 - Have A Blast by Hearts Minus Sorrow 26:26 - Randy is called once more, but quickly hangs up. 33:44 - linear's brand new show on Cacti Radio is announced 35:25 - Brad has never seen the movie Tron 40:33 - Randy has done some detective work and figured out that RBCP and linear are both a guy named Ted. 48:45 - Jenn calls in to request Edgar by Redbox and the Chilipeppers 52:45 - The show fades out and into linear's brand new show called The Fart Show, where linear spends an hour making fart noises with his mouth. Sadly, he never made a 2nd episode. Quotes "Tampons and candles probably." -linear on what a female would be calling in to talk about. "I'm not in the background, I'm in the foreground." -Spessa "Maaaan, what the hell you want?" -Randy Dandy "You know where I stay at, dude?" -Randy Dandy "You can come over here, cuz." -Randy Dandy "You playin' with the wrong one, partner." -Randy Dandy "Partner, I'll put the pistol to you." -Randy Dandy "Ya'll wanna phone bang." -Randy Dandy "You's a faggot, cuz." -Randy Dandy "I bet your pussy ass won't come around here." -Randy Dandy "You ain't no g, cuz." -Randy Dandy "I will serve you, dawg." -Randy Dandy Category:The Phone Show Category:2010